Sea Change
Sea Change is a project which began in 2018. It is a science-fiction/fantasy adventure focusing on a girl named Mari, who gains the ability to breathe water while losing the ability to breathe air, and begins a new life in the ocean. Plot Summary Mari is living a monotonous and unhappy life in a nameless city on the shore of a polluted sea. One day, in a fit of desperation, she sets out in a boat, but runs into a storm, whereupon she sees a much larger vessel called the Ghost Net. She realizes that the crew of the vessel is hunting a mermaid in the water, but she is swept overboard. Sinking, she nonetheless manages to free the mermaid, who reveals to her that, for saving her, she shall be granted one wish of her choosing. Mari, drowning, asks only to be saved, but loses consciousness before she can see the result. Mari wakes up to learn that she can now breathe water, but at the expense of the ability to breathe air. Having drifted far from the mainland, she decides to keep swimming, in hopes of somehow getting her old life back. Characters Mari Mari is a teenage girl from an unnamed city in an unknown country. She is described as short in stature, with shoulder-length black hair. After starting a new life in the sea, she develops large, fleshy gills sprouting from just beneath her ears and running to the base of her neck. Eventually, she receives a high-tech dive suit from Anne Seaworthy, which she wears from then on. Mari begins the series isolated and unhappy, fearful of many things, especially the ocean, and feeling like she desires neither to live nor to die. After beginning a new life in the sea, she gradually adjusts and opens to the friends she makes there. She initially blames the mermaid for tricking her, but in the season one finale, she has the opportunity to regain her old life and decides against it. Later, she learns that the mermaid actually granted her wish on two levels, saving her not only from drowning, but from her oppressive old life. As she opens up, Mari gradually reveals a quirky and eccentric personality, prone to flights of fancy, outlandish interests, and bouts of excitability. She loves adventure and living in the moment and often invites her friends on spur-of-the-moment excursions. She is quite humble and rarely claims to be very good at anything; for instance, when she submits a resume to IURA, the only skill she lists is "Not drowning". However, she remains a positive disposition in spite of this and is easily able to laugh at herself. By her own admission, she performed poorly in school and doesn't consider herself very intelligent, a fact backed up by how she often seems to lack common knowledge about basic things. This is tempered by the fact that she periodically drops bits of highly technical and scientific information, apparently not realizing that they are not common knowledge. It is eventually revealed that the residual magic of the mermaid in her body will allow her to gradually adapt to survive in the ocean even in extreme conditions, including crushing pressure and near-freezing temperatures. A running gag is her inability to fill out forms completely, causing her to be referred to as "Mari No-Last-Name-Given". Oktor A robot resembling an octopus crossed with an old-fashioned diving suit. He claims to have been created by a famous scientist. Mari meets him near his lab on the seafloor. He is cautious and grows protective of Mari, but enjoys aiding her in her adventures with various inventions. Anne Seaworthy A senior member of the International Undersea Research Authority (IURA). Mari is very impressed by her and wishes to impress her. Gallery Abyssal Crayworm.jpg ALien Sea Creature.jpg Alligator Snapping Turtle.png Alone in the Water.jpg AnchorOctopus.jpg Baby Sea Turtles.png Barbeled Dragonfish.png Basking Shark.png Beyond the sea.jpg Big Fish.png Blue Tidehog.jpg Boat house.png Boat.jpg Boat.png Boatman.jpg Bottled Geyser Spring Butterflyfish.png Bramble Shark.png Candy COrn fishing.jpg Catfish Pirate.png Catfishman.jpg Christ of the Abyss.png CItrus Sea.png Coconut Crab 2.jpg Coconut Crab.jpg Coffinfish.jpg Coral Turtle.jpg Coral underwater.jpg Cosmic Manta Ray.jpg Crab Demon.jpg Crab girl.jpg Crab Man.jpg Crab.jpg Crab.png Crabby.jpg Crabe.jpg CrabSub.png Deep Cerberus.jpg Deep dweller.png Deep Lurker.jpg Deep Sea 2.jpg Deep Sea Witch.jpg Deep Sea.jpg Deep Sketch.jpg Deep space.jpg Deep thoughts.png Deep Water Meditation.jpg Dragonboats.jpg Dragonfish of ANtarkir.jpg East Sea Dragon Palace Tower.jpg East Sea Dragon Palace.jpg Encounter with Shark God.png Fate Refished.jpg Fish and Ships.jpg Fish Galore.jpg Fish prince.png Fishbee.jpg Fishermen.jpg Fishface.png FIshing House.jpg Fishing Houses.jpg FIshing I.jpg Fishing II.jpg Fishing III.jpg Fishing in shallow waters.jpg Fishing.jpg Fish-n0-brid.jpg FLying Boat.jpg Frilled Shark.jpg From the tide.jpg Fufo Cosmonaut Shark.jpg Ghost Pirates.jpg Ghost Shark.png Giant Oarfish.jpg Giant Oceanic Manta Ray.jpg Goblin SHark.jpg Gold Sea.jpg Goldfish Girl.jpg Goldfish.png Gonna need a bigger boat.jpg Hammerhead Shark.jpg Hermit Crab.jpg Huge Crab.jpg Hydra queen of the deep ones.png I fish.jpg Inkfish.jpg Island2.jpg Jellyfish Invasion.jpg Jellyfish.jpg Just an old ship (Skeleton Coast, Namibia).jpg Koi Fishes.png Kraken.jpg Lionfish.jpg Lizardfish.jpg Longnose Sawshark.jpg Low tide beast.jpg Mammoet Salvage Deep Water Recovery.png Mana Tide.jpg Manta Prototype.jpg Manta ray.jpg Mounted Fish.jpg Nezha fignting crab soldiers.jpg Nezha in underwater tunnels.jpg Nezha underwater.jpg Night Swim.png No Swim.jpg Ocean Creatures.jpg Ocean floor.jpg Ocean Man.png OCean spirit.png Ocean's Beat.jpg Octopus.jpg Octopuses.jpg Om the Fish.jpg Out of water.jpg Pirate Haven TOrtuga.jpg Pirate Mecha.jpg Pirate Ship.png Pirates Cove.jpg Pirates.jpg Port Jackson Shark.jpg Pufferfish Skeleton.jpg Rainy Season Look Down.jpg Red Manta.jpg Red Spiny Crab.jpg Rise from the ocean.jpg Saltwater Croc.jpg Samurai Deeper Kyo.jpg Sand Tiger Shark.jpg Sea Beings.png Sea Creatures.jpg Sea Dragon.png Sea Dragons.jpg Sea Dragons.png Sea Shaman.jpg Sea Turtle.jpg Sea Witch.jpg Sea Worthy.jpg Seafood Dining.jpg Seahorse Studies.jpg Seaside Shaman.jpg Secret Deep Sea.jpg Shark Isle.jpg Shark man.jpg Shark Sanctuary.jpg Shark Sketch.jpg Shark Teeth.jpg Sharkbear.jpg Sharks 2.jpg Sharks 5.jpg Sharks.jpg Sharktank-Man.jpg Sharkticon.jpg Sharkwarrior.jpg Sharpnose SHark.jpg Shattered Ship.png Shipwreck.png Sound of the Sea.png Spirit of water.jpg Squids.jpg Starving Crab.jpg Still underwater.jpg Storm Fishes.jpg Sunken Echoes.jpg Swimming Fish Tailfin.jpg Swimming hole.jpg Swimming With Jellyfish.jpg The cosmic turtle by kend.jpg The Crab.jpg The Deep.jpg The FIshman's WIfe.jpg The Octopus in the suit.png The Sea of Stars.jpg Tigersharks.jpg Tugboat.jpg Under the sea 2.png Under the Sea ii.jpg Under ths sea.jpg Under water.jpg Under Water.png Underground Town.jpg Undersea.jpg Undersea2.jpg Underwater (Turtle).jpg Underwater 2.jpg Underwater 5-26.jpg Underwater Breathing.jpg Underwater Forest.jpg Underwater Gold.jpg Underwater II.jpg Underwater Mech.jpg Underwater palace.jpg Underwater Red Moon.jpg Underwater Robot.jpg Underwater Tardis.jpg Underwater volanism.jpg Underwater World.jpg Underwater.jpg Underword.jpg Universe blessing and sea travel.jpg Uo uo fish life.png Valyar Fishing.jpg Venom Octopus.jpg Viking Ship.jpg Water Couch.jpg Water Nymph.jpg Water Tension.jpg Water Thief Megitsune.jpg Water Women.jpg Whale Shark.jpg Whale Shark.png When you gaze into the abyss.png Where water runs through rock.png White Tip Reef Shark.png Zamtrios Shark.png Aquagirl.jpg The Aquatic Archaeology.jpg Aquarium2.jpg Aquarium.jpg Aquaman.jpg Aqua Metro.jpg Mechaquarium.jpg VILMARIS AND nEOMA.jpg Depths of Maridia.png Hippocampe - l'hippocame - submarine steamwalker.jpg Marine Rhinoceros.jpg Category:Stories